


Urges

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Urges

You were still trying to catch your breath when Lucifer stood up, fully clothed with just a quick snap of his fingers.  Without saying anything or looking back at you he left the room. 

Stretched out naked across your bed with his seed trickling down your thigh you thought, not for the first time, about how messed up the situation you found yourself in was.

It started when Chuck and Lucifer moved into the bunker.  A small truce had been formed and everyone had been making an effort to get along.  Because you both spent a lot of time in the library, you and Lucifer had started to talk until a small friendship was formed. 

One day while the boys were out on a hunt and Chuck was doing whatever Chuck does you had found the archangel in the library, clearly agitated.  After pushing him to tell you what was wrong he had finally snapped and told you his vessel’s urges for pleasures of the flesh were consuming his thoughts.  A few shots of whiskey later you had the courage to offer to help him take care of those urges.

Now months later the two of you were regularly having sex, but it was always like this. He would flee immediately upon completion and when you saw him later he would act like nothing had happened.  The two of you would have entire conversations and he would never act like he was regularly fucking you also.  It made your head and heart hurt. 

One minute you’d be researching an ancient curse together and the next he’d have you against the wall, his hands bruising your thighs as he sucked his mark on your skin.

The next minute he’d be asking you your opinion on a theory about goblins or trying to talk you into translating ruins so he wouldn’t have to.

Somethings had gotten better. The first few times you slept together he chased his pleasure and once he found it he was done. He never kissed your or tried to bring you with him. But a few weeks after things had started he surprised you by kissing you, his lips and tongue passionate.  It was that same night that he trailed his mouth down your body and brought you to your release several times before getting his.

Since then he always made sure to take care of you, several times, and he liked to try knew positions and techniques.

With a sigh you got up and walked into your bathroom to shower.  Once the water started running you were able to safely cry, the tears hidden in the stream of the water.  You had made the mistake of falling in love with him, and every time this happened it was harder and harder to feel okay in the aftermath. 

It was a couple days later when Lucifer walked up behind you in the hallway, his hands grabbing your shoulders as he spun you around against the wall and brought his thigh up between your legs. His lips met yours in a passionate kiss, fingers bruising your skin in the intensity of his grip.  When he left your mouth to kiss your neck and shoulders you found the courage to speak. “Lucifer stop.”

He pulled back, looking at you. “What is it Y/N?”

You took a step away from him, fixing your shirt. “I can’t do this anymore.”

His expression turned to ice as he stared at you and you could see why everyone was so afraid of him. “You can’t do what?”

“This,” you gestured between the two of  you. “Whatever this is, I can’t do it anymore.”

He took a step forward, backing you further against the wall. “May I ask the reason?”

You took a deep breath and lied. “I just don’t enjoy it anymore.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, an unreadable expression settled on his face.  You used the opportunity to duck under his arm and walk away, quickly fleeing to the war room to get the run down on the hunt you were heading out with the Winchesters for.  You needed to get away from Lucifer for a few days to clear your head and forget about the feelings you had for him. 

* * *

 

 _Didn’t enjoy it anymore?_ He knew better.  He heard your pleasure, he felt it.  You enjoyed every second of the time you spent together.

Tearing another tree out of the ground, he threw it across the clearing he was raging in.  You were his. His mate. Once you realized it you would bond with him. How dare you walk away like he meant nothing to you? 

The idea of not hearing you, of not touching you, it hurt and he wasn’t easily hurt these days.

The idea of someone else touching you? Listening to those little whimpers you make? Smelling your sweet shampoo? His eyes burned red at the thought. He would destroy anyone who came near you.

You were his and you were going to stay that way.

* * *

 

Climbing out of the back of the Impala a few days later you gave the boys a quick smile before heading to your room.  You wanted a shower and then you wanted to curl up and sleep for a couple days.

Opening the door you jumped when you saw Lucifer sitting on your bed with a book in his lap.  He looked up at you as you stepped inside and shut the door. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Why? I said I was done,” you whispered, tears threatening to spill.

“I’m not,” he said, standing and backing you into the wall.  “You tricked me.  You manipulated me into loving you and then you walked away from me like I was nothing.”

“Loving me?” you stuttered in surprise.

“Yes human. I love you,” he raged. “So tell me why you are done with me?”

“Because I’m in love with you,” you said quietly, looking up to meet his gaze. “I’m in love with you and it killed me every time you walked away.  I couldn’t handle the hurt anymore so I ended things.”

He moved quickly, his kiss bruising in its intensity as he pushed you against the wall.  A tingling, rushing sensation you had never felt before pulled through your body as his lips met yours and you gasped into his open mouth, not sure what was happening. 

“You are my mate Y/N.”

“Mate?” your eyes flew open.

“We’ve bonded. You just felt it, my grace bonded with your soul,” he said.

When you didn’t say anything Lucifer pulled back to look at you. “Is this not what you want? I have no control over it but if this is not what you desire perhaps father…”

You cut him off with another kiss, your hands gripping at his hair.

Grinning against your lips, Lucifer snapped his fingers to remove both your clothing. In a quick movement he pushed you down on the edge of the bed, standing between your legs. After he brushed his fingers across your sex to test how wet you were he didn’t waste anytime guiding his cock into you. 

Lucifer set a fast pace, hitting all your sensitive spots with each thrust as he pushed into you over and over.  His thumb came down to rub your clit until you came, clutching fistfuls of the bedsheets as you called his name.

Pulling out, Lucifer rolled you over so you were laying on your belly.  He straddled your thighs and leaning over you, pushed back in from behind.

You gasped at the new sensation as he moved into you, his body covering yours.  Your clit was rubbing the bed with each push he made and you quickly came again.  This time Lucifer came with you, crying out your name as ropes of his hot release filled you.

Pulling out, he shifted to lay on his back and pulled you to him, your head tucked against his chest. “Sleep my human,” he said fondly. “We have a long night ahead of us.”

 


End file.
